


Flying Lessons

by KCUrquhart



Series: Downtime [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCUrquhart/pseuds/KCUrquhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have thirty seconds to convince me that this is a good idea." Clint smirked as Fury leaned back in his chair, his fingers steepled and his one eye glaring at him and Coulson. Clint looked to Coulson, not saying a word. He would end up cleaning toilets for a month if he opened his mouth right now. This was all Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Lessons

"You have thirty seconds to convince me that this is a good idea." Clint smirked as Fury leaned back in his chair, his fingers steepled and his one eye glaring at him and Coulson. Clint looked to Coulson, not saying a word. He would end up cleaning toilets for a month if he opened his mouth right now. This was all Coulson.

"I think it would be for the best, sir." Coulson ignored the way Clint was staring at him. His eyes straight ahead and face not showing anything. It was taking all of Clint's focus not to start bouncing in his seat. He wanted this. He really, really wanted this. "It'd be easier if Barton could fly himself to the more… isolated locations his job often requires."

"You honestly expect me to believe that giving Barton, the pain in the ass that already causes more trouble than he's worth, flying lessons for one of my brand new, multi-million dollar jets isn't going to come back and bite me in the ass?" Fury cast his evil one-eyed glare on Clint who tried, and failed, to hide the shit-eating grin on his face.

"He has already proven himself an adequate pilot." Fury raised an eyebrow. "He has a private pilot's license and a helicopter license. As hard as it is to believe," Coulson sighed loudly, "he seems to be capable of flying without killing himself. Or anyone else."

"Yes, but he also holds the record for single-handed destruction of SHIELD vehicles –"

"In my defense" Clint interrupted. "Most of those were necessary for withholding an attack."

"Most?!" Fury leaned forward angrily.

"Shut up, Barton." Coulson whispered out of the side of his mouth. "I told you to let me handle this."

"Sorry, sir." Clint bit his lip to keep himself quiet.

"Ignore him." Coulson turned his attention back to Fury.

"I try." Fury cast one more angry glance at Clint, who did his best to look humbled (again failing miserably). Fury closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If he wrecks one of my new quinjets, I'll be riding your ass so hard you'll feel it for a month."

Clint couldn't resist. "Sorry, sir. I already called dibs on that particular task."

"Get. out." Coulson dragged Clint from the office as Fury's face twisted in anger.

Clint leaned back through the closing door. "Is that a yes?" He could swear he saw Fury smile.


End file.
